All Fired Up
is a game featuring Fire the Dragon. The game is made by Flame Games. It's a part of the Fire series. It will be for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Flame Bomb and Flame Xtreme. Story Controls Wii Wii U DS 3DS Characters Playable *Fire the Dragon *Hiawatha the Yeti *Joey the Penguin *''Rebel Character 3'' *''Rebel Character 4'' Allied NPCs *Spyro the Dragon *Moneybags *Alfie the Yeti Allied Native Species *Bears *Lava Hogs *Yetis Bosses Enemies *Rhinos *Seals Fodder *Frogs *Rabbits *Sheep *Slugs Items *Gems **25 **10 **5 **2 **1 *Eggs Worlds Each world consists a home world, four normal levels, a "rebel" level, a speedway level and a boss level. The home world is a "safe zone" - there are no enemies. You play as Fire in the normal levels, while you play as an extra character in each "rebel" level. The speedways are required to reach the bonus worlds, but do not affect the games story line. The boss level is required to reach the next home world, but cannot be accessed until the player reaches the end area of each normal and "rebel" level. Spring Lake Summer Savannah Autumn Stream Winter Alpine Bonus Worlds Quotes Moneybags Cheats Glitches Swimming in the air This glitch has is usually completed after completing the "Walk on top of the level" glitch. When you are near a pool of water, jump out of the level, then glide in towards the water. When you are underneath the water, headbash and you will be swimming in the air. Another way to complete this is by being on top of the water and diving down towards your death, then the glitch will be active. Walk on top of the level In some levels, there are areas that isn't normally accessible. These areas are usually the edge of the level, keeping the player in the world. In some levels, these areas are accessible, following the exploitation of errors in the level (such as a ledge that a player can reach these areas from). Reach "rebel" character mini-levels early Underwater game trap Level clone Extra skill point Skip Moneybags Hacked game Problems that may occur: *Loss of data *Loss of gems *Loss of eggs *Complete game reset Cutscenes Skill Points Every level has a skill point within it (expect home worlds). If you complete a skill point you gain an extra life. When you beat the final boss, you unlock the epilogue. Pages in the epilogue are unlocked, when you complete a skill point. Epilogue Due to their being a skill point in every level of the game, expect home worlds, the epilogue features a double page on what happens in that level after the game has finished. It is only accessible after beating the final boss. Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Flame Games Category:Platformers Category:Games Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Flame Bomb Category:Flame Xtreme Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Single Player Category:2013 Category:Multi platform Games Category:All Fired Up Category:Games By Clyde1998